


Derailed

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: You had taken the first test as joke. You had missed maybe two periods, which had happened a few times on your birth control. You were slightly queasy. It was a joke. The sixth test resting in your hand was not a joke.Odd chapters:PresentEven Chapters: Past
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this comes from my tumblr side blog. https://writingwhywhywhy.tumblr.com/  
Might add some characters to the tags as I go along. Goal is to update every two weeks. I am writing chapter 3. Yay! And I know the first paragraph being the summary sucks but that is all I got.

You had taken the first test as joke. You had missed maybe two periods, which had happened a few times on your birth control. You were slightly queasy. It was a joke. The sixth test resting in your hand was not a joke.

You knew without a shadow of a doubt there had been six false positives in a row. You hadn’t had sex in two and a half months and you were on birth control. Plus the two men you had slept with couldn’t have impregnated you. Come on the chances were beyond slim. Just on the numbers alone, the amount of sexual interactions and partners it couldn’t have been. Plus you had a time in your life when this was possible for a relationship with either if them and that had ended over a year ago. You knew you weren’t pregnant, and these test were all lies.

So you picked up the phone to call the one person who could sort this all out. “How can I help you?” Mercy the receptionist asked in her best fake customer service voice.

“I need an appointment with Dr. O'Brien as soon as possible.” You replied trying to not freak out.

“She has an opening at 8 am tomorrow due to a cancelation. Would that work?” Mercy said in a cheery voice that held undertones of hatred and a wish that you would say no.

“That would be perfect. Thank you Mercy.” You say trying to sound grateful and apologetic.

“No problem. Is that all?” Mercy said with almost a level of patience underneath the anger hidden in her polite voice.

“That is all Mercy. See you tomorrow.” You say hoping to win her to your side.

“See you tomorrow.” Mercy says with her customer service voice in a way that lets you know she hates you.

You knew sleep wouldn’t come easy. You were very tempted to call someone who had decided to leave the name Damon in your phone. The only problem was that you broke a lot of furniture with him which wouldn’t be great if you were actually pregnant. After you had lost what felt like everything, he made you feel something for half a second, even if was just a bit of pain from breaking the furniture. Plus he was a good lay even if everything stayed in tact.

But he wouldn’t make a good distraction tonight. He would be the opposite. A loud reminder of what was happening to you. He would highlight the original pain you felt when you first sought him out.

Your doctor confirmed your worst fear. The positive tests were in fact a real positive. You knew what you had to do now. You wish you didn’t have to.

As your finger hovered over the one of the two numbers you had to call your mind went through all the worst possibilities. Maybe you should do this by yourself. Could you be that cruel to either of them? “So you definitely want to stop taking your birth control. It hasn’t caused any problems that I can see. You might want to bring the father next time.” Dr. O'Brien stated calmly breaking through your spiraling thoughts.

“There are two possibilities for the father. Would you be able to run any tests?” You asked knowing who ever was the father would want you to move in with them.

“There is a test. I would run it for you at the next check up.” Dr. O'Brien said very calmly compared to how you felt.

“Okay. I will call them. Thank you.” You replied.

You went to set your appointment for about two weeks later with Mercy. “Have a nice day.” She said with a very fake nice voice.

And for the first time you lost your cool. “Mercy I just found out I was pregnant which should’ve been impossible. Can you just drop the customer service voice and talk to me like a real human?” You spilled out regretting the words before Mercy even had registered them.

“Fine. See you in two weeks.” Mercy said in a normal voice

“I am so sorry. That was beyond rude. You were just doing your job.” You said

“If the worst thing that a pregnant woman tells me to do is talk to her like a normal person, I would be the luckiest receptionist ever.” She said in her normal voice with what looked like to you a normal smile.

“Thank you. See you in two weeks.” You said waving as you left, and to your shock Mercy waved back.

You knew who you had to call first. You also knew neither of them would answer. Your backup plan was to call their siblings. Their siblings had taken the break up better, and did even better still once they had found out that the men you had been involved with had asked you to leave. You rang his phone. “Hey Dean. This is life or death so could you call me back. My number has never changed.” You proceeded to call Elijah and left a similar message on his voicemail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey also posted on my tumblr. Good News: I am three chapter ahead, and if I get four chapters ahead I might switch to once a week instead of every other week!

** _6 years ago....._ **

You had been hunting with the Winchesters for almost a year. Some nasty vamps had set fire to your home trying to kill your entire family. They had succeeded in killing your mother, father and two sisters. Luckily for you the Winchesters showed up in time to save you.

After finding out what had killed your family, you insisted that you join the Winchesters in hunting. They protested, but you pointed out that your family was dead and that you had to fake your own death to keep yourself safe until the vamps were dead. It would be beyond weird for you to resurrect, and go back to college for your senior year like it was nothing. So they yielded and brought you along. Several times they tried to pin you on Bobby but both of you knew what those boys were pulling. To show them what for, the two of you normally managed to finish the hunt before them.

From that moment forward, it was a new life. It was hard but enough of the time it was worth while. You had two best friends who felt more like family, and a grouchy old man serving as wise sage, father and friend within your new life. The only thing making things complicated was your growing feelings for a certain Winchester. Dean had gotten under your skin in a way no one had before. It was intoxicating. Those beautiful green eyes were a drug you didn't know you could get high on. The worst part is he felt nothing but a brotherly love back. You could have screamed.

"Hey Y/N, we found some ghost that needs to be stopped. Want to come?" Sam asked on that faithful day.

"You mean I don't have to stay with the sitter?" You replied back in a fake child like voice.

"And if you're really good we will even get McDonald's for dinner." Sam replied with a smile.

The hunt was simple, and then suddenly it wasn't. The three of you had found out who the ghost was and where they had been buried. Digging up a grave in the middle of the night was as normal as breathing by now. Salt was thrown heavily on the body. Burn was the only missing step when the ghost showed up.

It threw you into a very lovely statue. Your vision went blurry. You might have seen someone throw a lighter onto the body. You might have seen worry on a face rushing towards you. You did in fact pass out. "Please don't be dead. I really do love you. Just don't die on me. I promise I won't be a coward anymore." You thought you herd Dean's voice from a million miles away in your mind. You were beyond happy that your brain was giving you the words you had wanted to hear for so long from him in your final moments.

You woke up in the back of the Impala. You saw street lights flash by. "Ugh my head" you groaned.

"Dean I think she is awake." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, did I do well enough on the hunt to get McDonald's?" You asked in the best joking voice possible.

You could have sworn the tension in Sam released. "Unfortunately you did so well we have to take you to the hospital." Sam replied.

"Sam, I am fine. Just a small bump to the head." You said trying to avoid the hospital.

"You were not fine and I need to know if you're going to be okay." Dean growled.

That put a stop to the argument. When you pulled into the hospital, Dean tried to carry you. "Dean I can use my very own two legs. See they are attached at my hip." You complained.

Dean settled for an arm around your waist. "Sam, I will check her in. You want to grab some coffee?" Dean ordered more than asked.

You registered a positive response from Sam. Your entire focus was the arm wrapped around you in a protective fashion. You knew he was being a brother to you as always but it was driving you wild. The last time Dean had touched you was on accident while grabbing something from the back seat. It had sent sparks through your entire body. Part of you was worried that all you could think of was Dean, after you had almost died.

Dean escorted you in. After checking you in under a fake name, you had a bit of wait for the doctor. You gave some stupid story about falling onto concrete. The doctor eyed Dean and you like they weren't really believing it. "He may look ripped but he can't tackle me that hard" you said successfully relaxing the doctor.

After a few tests, the doctor said you were good. They recommend that you should stay up for a few hours as a precaution. As you walked out you said "See Dean you got all worked up over nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. I thought I had lost you." He replied

"Well I am all fine. Ten fingers and toes! Just in need of some coffee." You said cheerfully.

"What if you hadn't been?" He said with some sadness and anger.

"Another body to salt and burn. But of course you would need to roast some marshmallows over the fire because you know how much I love marshmallows." You joked

"Dammit Y/N! This is serious! We could've... I could've lost you and you wouldn't have known what you mean to me. Or how much having you around means." Dean shouted back.

"Calm down buddy. One we are leaving a hospital and two I know what I mean to you and Sam. You guys love me because I am the little sister you never asked for. I keep you guys on your toes ." You replied

"That's not it for me." Dean said

"Then what is it for you Dean?" You challenged.

He kissed you with a great need. The kiss grew deeper until you heard the honk of the impala. "Finally! Now can we get back to the room" you herd Sam shout.

** _Three and a half years ago..........................._ **

"I thought your brothers' whores normally got to skip your parties" you groaned at Rebekah.

"Who ever called you my brother's whore?" She said with a smile

"You, several months ago. I got to skip every Mikaelson party since then." You replied.

The party you had attended was luckily just one Rebekah had thrown for fun and not for information. Then Haley showed up and had a lovely loud fight with Elijah and yourself. Soon after Jackson showed up and it was over. The three of you did have an actual conversation later. She is a lovely woman who is a frenemy of yours. Hell you would be best friends if she wasn't still a bit in love with Elijah while still being married to Jackson, and if you hadn't been sleeping with Elijah to try and forget about Dean. (In your defense Elijah was sleeping with you to try and get over Haley).

Rebekah had called you Elijah's whore and demanded you never show your face anywhere near the rest of the family in a bit of a rage. That soon changed once the family had warmed up to you. You were living with them at the compound after all, and your major sins were being an ex-hunter and using Elijah to get over someone. You were hardly the worst thing living there.

"Well you're my friend now and friends forgive each other." Rebekah stated

"Well I won't forgive you for making me go to some party." You said

"That means you have to forgive me for the dress shopping today!" She said

"No it doesn't. I don't own a dress and do not plan on changing that." You said

"You will. I need a dress, Freya needs one, and you need one. It could be a sister bonding trip." She said

"Why isn't Keelin joining us?" You asked forgetting to point out that you were not in a very serious relationship with Elijah.

"I mean Freya is getting a dress to knock Keelin off of her feet." She replied

"Haley should join us." You said with a fake innocent smile.

Rebekah gave a glare that meant no. "She won't be coming because she will be watching Hope with Jackson." She said clarifying her no.

"I don't want to go." You tried one more plea.

"I don't want you to miss it." She said defeating your plea.

The worst thing about the Mikaelsons, was that they gave you a run for your money on being stubborn. You wanted to grumble the entire day, dress shopping was a version of hell on Earth for you, but you were spending the day with two amazing people you considered friends. Plus you knew Elijah would probably sweep you away soon after the party started, so you would need a little good will from Rebekah.

As soon as you entered the dress shop, Rebekah threw a pile of dresses at you and Freya. "Where is your pile?" You joked.

"I have already selected a dress." She stated

"So basically you came here to make sure that we don't look like slobs." said Freya

Rebekah gave a small smile and said nothing. You and Freya resigned yourselves to trying on every dress Rebekah had handed you. You took the first dress on the pile and threw it on without looking at it. When you saw yourself in the mirror, you froze. It was a very stunning emerald, that would have been a prefect match for Dean's eyes. The cut was low and the slit went to almost all the way to your hip. The last time you had worn a dress like this Dean had ripped it off of you like tissue paper. It screamed Dean at you. It screamed the pain he had caused asking you to leave.

Being so heavily reminded of him, would've made you break down crying a few months ago. Hell a few weeks ago you would have broke down into a sobbing mess. Then like a light breaking through a cloud, Elijah had smiled at you and your heart fluttered. You had been sleeping with Elijah for a few months now, but there was no emotional investment for either of you. Then he smiled and suddenly you felt something resembling romantic attraction under that current of pain Dean had given you. You could almost think about Dean without feeling an ocean of pain. The progress you had somewhat made was enough to keep you upright, but not mobile. You were standing in a dress that screamed the name of the man you were in love with and you could feel the pain he caused. You were floating further away with each second.

"Do we have to show you every dress?" Freya asked from somewhere that sounded miles away from you.

"No. I have impeccable taste. Whichever one you like is good." Rebekah replied.

With that exchange, you broke through your fog. You ripped the dress off of yourself. You dug through the pile and found a dress that didn't remind you of Dean. You tried it on and loved it. Rebekah really did have impeccable taste, that is when she didn't accidentally pick a dress that reminded you of your ex!

After the "shopping" trip, Rebekah basically did both yours and Freya's makeup and hair despite both of you heavily protesting. She used the excuse of having thousands of years of experience. The protest went boldly on, but soon enough the three of you were ready.

Descending the stairs felt like a miracle in the heels Rebekah insisted that you wear. The only comfort you knew was that Elijah's eyes never left your frame, and hopefully if you tripped he could maybe grab you. "You look absolutely stunning." He said as soon as you reached him.

"I thought you said that I only look stunning underneath you." You whispered in his ear hoping no one else herd.

He leaned close to your ear as he whispered back "You always look stunning under me, but you do look stunning on your own."

You blushed a bit. "Shall we dance?" He asked with a smile.

You nodded yes. The two of you danced for quite some time before you interrupted the moment. "Not that I am complaining but normally you sweep me away to a bedroom by now."

"You look way too lovely to hide away tonight." He replied.

You blushed again. He leaned in and whispered "I like having you here in my life."

"I won't go anywhere." You promised.

He kissed you. "Good, because I plan on keeping you forever and always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not changing to weekly. Forgot I had work and other responsibilities and need to stay a few chapters ahead to you know post on time. I cut this one a bit earlier than I wanted to due to the fact it was going on forever.

Like two clocks in sync, they both called you back at the same time. Luckily for you, your phone could merge two answered calls. "I am pregnant, one of you is the father, and I have a DNA test set in two weeks." You said as soon as they were both on the line.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked

"6 home test and a doctor's confirmation sure." You said

"The reason you are calling either of us is?" Elijah asked very impatiently

"Well congratulations on being the last two people I have slept with." You spat out very annoyed, considering you hadn't slept with anyone since the two of them.

"With the past year you have had, you’re _sure_ it's one of us?" Dean asked

"The timeline matches. But if it would make you feel better I could call the two men I slept with before either of you and have them come also." You snarled into the phone.

"That would help alleviate any doubts if you would be kind enough." Elijah said coldly.

"So I will see the two of you in two weeks?" You asked a bit frustrated

You got one sure and a fine. You would have screamed, and to think four months ago you dropped everything and ran to help both of them. Some stupid cult became obsessed with the righteous man and righteous brother. At one point they had turned Elijah human. Freya had reversed this, but during this time you had been with Elijah and Dean. To be honest it had been the farewell the you had never said. It was sweet in it's own way, but you regretted it quite a bit now. You also regretted sleeping with them within a day of each other. Nothing you could do about it now.

You gave them both the address before hanging up. You proceeded to call your favorite distraction. "Hey. I haven't herd from you in a few months." Damon, according to your phone, said.

"Well I have been a busy bee. I do need a favor." You said.

"Sorry baby, but I am finally back with the love of my life." He said with a smile.

"Would she mind if you took a DNA test to humor my actual baby daddies?" You asked

"Could you repeat that?" He stammered

"I am pregnant. The two actual possibilities won't take the test unless the two men I slept with before the two of them also take it. So I was wondering if you just showing up to help a friend out would upset your girlfriend?" You restated

"So was I a lucky name drawn out of a hat?" He joked.

"Well you're lucky enough to have been the actual last person before those two. The other guy I have to call is unlucky number 4." You said

He agreed to come and you gave him all the details he needed. You made the fourth phone call of the day. "Hey." You said as soon as he answered.

"Hey Y/N. How are you doing?" He asked

"Pregnant but I need a favor from you." You said.

"Okay. What is the favor?" He asked hesitantly

"I need you to show up for a DNA test. It's not yours, but both of the possibilities want the last two men I slept with before them there." You rambled

"So I get to be one of the lucky four for a test. Sure I will show." He said

You gave him all the details and hung up. Part of you just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. You didn't want to leave this town. It was the closest thing to a home you had. You found yourself returning here. It was a weird safe haven. That's why you found Dr. O'Brien. She was a doctor who didn't ask many questions and she was on a more affordable scale. You knew this would be the last two weeks you would spend here. You were very tempted to try this child raising thing by yourself. The love you had shared with each of these men had turned them bitter. The love you still carried for both of them hurt you. Could you allow your child to be raised by two people bitter and hurt? You picked up your phone to maybe call it off and then it rang.

"Why the fuck does my brother insist that we have to drive to some town in two weeks?" Sam kinda shouted at you.

"Good to hear from you to Sam" you said with a fake pleasant tone.

"Look the town he wants to go to is where you normally hole up after a hunt so spill." Sam said ignoring your greeting.

Another call came in. "Hey Sammy hold for half a second I need to answer and merge this calls." You said knowing he hated that nickname, and you immediately answered the other call.

"Hey Nikki hold for half a second." You said before Niklaus could say anything.

You pulled the phone away from your ear long enough to merge the calls. You herd a string of curse words from your phone before it was back to your ear. "So do the Mikaelsons and Winchesters run on the same time? Or are the double calls just a standard package?" You said

"What the hell is my brother doing driving to you?" Niklaus angrily asked.

"Remember the last time you boys called me? I came running because your dumb ass older brothers got themselves into a jam. Well do you also remembers awkward oops I slept with both of you within 24 hours. I am pregnant and one of you gets to be an uncle!" You said with all the sass you could muster.

You could almost hear them deflate. "I need to go with Dean." Sam said

"Well then I will see the two of you in two weeks." Klaus said.

"Fun. Now is there anything else I could do for the two of you?" You grunted into the phone.

There was a beat of silence. "Probably shouldn't have cussed at the person maybe carrying my brother’s spawn." Klaus said

"Yeah not the brightest idea." Sam said

"Yeah, luckily I know you both are dummies and can forgive such language." You said

There was another pause, and then a round of goodbyes was said. After the call had ended, you felt a small pang of sadness. You use to be considered family by both of them. Now the relationships had broken a bit, but you had kept in touch like fresh high school graduates hanging on to their best friends from high school. You hoped against all olds that the relationships would be fixed, but part of you knew that there was no way to take back your leaving even if you had been asked to go.

Two weeks to kill. You wanted to find something to hunt. You tossed the idea out for the sake of the human growing inside you. You didn't want to think about the future for many reasons and one of them was the feelings of home this place gave. You had thought of 4 places as home. Your child hood home, the bunker, the compound, and this town. You would probably move back to either the bunker or the compound.

You were equally afraid they were going to feel like a prison or like home. Prison where you were held captive against your will, and forced to raise your child with someone who hated you. Home where you felt comfortable, and raising your child with the man you loved. The first terrified you because it meant the love you felt was not returned and may have never been there. The latter terrified you for the fact you might have wasted your time alone and hurt your adopted family and yourself for no reason.

Your past hurt. Thinking of your biological family brought you back to that fateful day every time. You could still see the fire and smell the smoke despite the 7 year gap in time. You forbade yourself from thinking on either Elijah or Dean, but you failed that quite often. Partly due to staying in contact with Sam, Klaus, Freya and Bobby. Yet the main reason you didn't want to think about them was that you still loved them. You always pushed that fact to the back of your mind. You refused to acknowledge it.

The only thing that you could do was say goodbye to this town. It would be the first goodbye you had complete control over. The only goodbye that wouldn't have people attached, but you found yourself talking to the human growing inside. You told them about this town and why you liked it. You even promised if they ever hated their dad you guys could move back and you would do the whole single parent thing.

The two weeks moved very slowly but still too quickly for your liking. You wished you could hold this bit of semi freedom for a while because you knew the second they arrived somehow your freedom would end. Yet you still dutifully showed up to Dr. O'brien's office early. You found two men waiting for you. "Damon" you said hugging him.

The other man stared at you a bit awkward. When you went in for the hug, he said "The name is Garth."

"I knew that." You lied completely during the hug. You had for some reason listed him in your phone as good number for repeat sex and not under his name.

"So what do we do now?" Damon asked

You looked at both of them. You wished the other two had arrived first. You were about to check in with Mercy, when Dean and Elijah walked in with Sam and Klaus. "Welcome to the party." You said walking away towards Mercy's desk.

"Hey are you testing all six of those men?" Mercy asked as soon as you arrived at the desk.

"No. Just 4 of them. The weirdly tall one and the one that looks likes he wants to murder things are here for emotional support." You said

"Well it's good to have friends." Mercy says with a smile.

"Not my emotional support, but one of them is the uncle." You replied

"This is a lot to unpack, but I am going to let Dr. O'Brien handle this because I am honestly not paid enough for this." Mercy said

"Thank you. Do I march the entire party to her?" You ask

"She wanted to see you first and check a few things. You can go see her now." Mercy said.

## ~(General POV in the Waiting room)~

You had failed to notice the awkwardness between the men. "So Garth I haven't seen you in a while." Sam started trying to break the awkward silence.

"So who broke her?" Garth asked

He got a questioning look from four of the men. "Most women stop calling you after you physically use them to break furniture during sex. They also don't call you back encouraging you to use them to break more furniture." Damon added

"Most women also remember your name." Garth said

"Most women also believe whatever name you give them." Damon said

Few people would be able to read the bit of hurt that ran across Dean's and Elijah's faces. "Personally if I wouldn't have called. Raising a child by yourself has to be easier than dealing with you lot." Garth spat

"Hey you don't know the full story." Sam started trying to defend them

"Don't know the whole story is BS. We know enough of the story. I have never in my entire life looked into eyes that hurt and dead." Damon replied.

The silence echoed. "Damon you can go." Elijah said with a cold detached voice

"What suddenly you don't need the last two people she slept with." Damon snapped back

"You are a vampire the last time I checked, and unless you had been cured during your last time with Y/N like I was, you can't be the father." Elijah stated dryly

Damon left with a bit of anger. "Garth you can leave also." Dean said

"What gets me my pass?" Garth asked with attitude

"Because she knew it wasn't either of you two. We were just being pricks because she had the nerve to move past us." Dean said

"She never really got past you two." Garth said leaving.

Another silence settled between the four. It would be several silent minutes before you returned.

## ~(Back to your POV around the same time)~

"Mercy input four men for testing when she checked you in. I saw six out there and we originally thought it would be two." Dr. O'Brien calmly semi asked

"The real possibilities insisted that I include the last two men I had slept with and they brought their brothers for emotional support." You replied

"You know I could cancel the test if you need me to." She said staring into your eyes.

For what felt like the millionth time, you thought about being a single parent. "As stupid as it is, I still love both of the possible fathers. Even if I didn't, I couldn't live with myself if I kept their child away from them." You replied

"Children." Dr. O'Brien corrected you

"What?" You asked

"I told you it was twins last time. Were you paying attention?" She asked

"I guess not. Can we keep that between us and the father?" You asked

After she confirmed it would stay between the two of you until you figured out who was the father, you went to collect the boys. "Hey where did Damon and" you took a pause and thought really hard about it "Garth go?"

You saw a flood of emotions roll over both Dean and Elijah. "Look I just need you two here to figure out the father so let's go." You said

"Did you know that I knew and hunted with Garth?" Dean asked

"Or that Damon, a vampire, has a complicated history with my family?" Elijah asked

"Turns out I keep making the same mistakes. I keep sleeping with a hunter than a vamp. Despite that I am not that stupid to sleep with anyone entangled in either of your lives." You said coldly

A silence settled between the three of you. The test took a few minutes. "You can come back in five days." Dr. O'Brien said afterwards.

"It's enough time to show you all around town." You offered as you walked out of the office

"No thanks." Dean said.

"How about you Elijah?" You asked

There was a moment where you could have sworn he looked like he wanted to. You could almost see the love you knew he use to feel. Then you arrived in the waiting room. "So it's going be about five days until we know which one of you is the lucky uncle. I was offering to show you guys around town." You said ignoring the no Dean had given.

To say the silence was heavy would be an understatement. You knew that Klaus and Sam had missed spending tine with you a bit. You also knew that Elijah was on the edge of saying yes. Dean's no was just a cover. Yet the emotional baggage you shared individually with Dean and Elijah hung over you. In a few days one of them would be locked in your life forever and the other would most likely be locked out.

"Or I could just tell you where the nearest place to eat and sleep is?" You offered trying to reach out but not push anyone where they wouldn't be comfortable.

This was also met with silence. "Or you guys could sleep here. I am sure Mercy wouldn't mind." You snapped trying to push them to a decision.

"I for one would enjoy your company." Klaus said.

You knew that sealed the deal with Elijah. You watched as Dean gave Sam a glare that indicated his plan to kill him if he said yes. "Dean has already declined. I am inclined to do so myself. Yet I feel spending time alone with my brother is torture no one should endure." Elijah said, and you could have sworn that he was trying to help you out

"Sure." Sam said

Dean sighed. "Fine we can pretend to be a happy band of friends." Dean said

"That's exactly what you want to hear from someone you might raise a child with!" You said with enough sarcasm to drown a country. "If you want to follow that beautiful blue Ford focus, we can stop by the local motel. Afterwards there is a lovely dinner within walking distance." You finished trying to not to leave any room for them to say anything about your sass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Its also not my favorite chapter

##  ** _5 and a half years ago....._ **

You and Dean had been gliding through a beautiful honeymoon phase. There were a few fights here and there. None of them were like the fight you were having right now. "Last time I checked I was an adult Dean!" You shouted

"Well as an adult you should have known how stupid it was to make that move was!" Dean shouted back

"THAT WAS THE ONLY MOVE I COULD HAVE MADE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" You screamed back

"THAT MOVE WAS THE WRONG GODDAMN MOVE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Dean screamed back

"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE I KILLED SOMEONE" You yelled

"YOU ALMOST DID!" Dean yelled back

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED THIS! I DO GREAT ON MY OWN!" You screamed as you ran to your room, leaving Dean stunned and silent

You started packing what little you owned into a duffel bag, ignoring any and all tears appearing in your eyes. "Don't go." Dean said causing you to jump

"Why should I stay if you're just going to second guess every single decision I make?" You asked wiping away a few tears while keeping your back to him

Dean wrapped himself around you. "You think I could live without you baby?" He asked

"You were doing just fine before I arrived." You said

"I was. Then you changed it all by walking into my life." He replied

"Then why were you fighting with me about my decision to save you?" You asked

"I told you. I really can't live without you." He said.

You turned around and kissed him. "Well your bag is packed, so I think you should change rooms." He said after you pulled apart

"What room should I move to?" You said trying to be coy

Dean picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him. "Let me show you." He said before carrying you to his room.

He laid you on his bed. "Too bad I have to get up and get my bag." You said

"That can wait." He said kissing you again.

##  ** _Three years ago....._ **

You had spent a lovely day with Jackson and Hope at some park. Haley, Klaus, and Elijah had handled some vampires who thought that they were up and coming. Jackson didn't want to hunt and murder vampires, and Elijah had asked you to help protect Hope. He said you would know the signs of any vampires coming, but you knew he was being overprotective in a keep you out of danger way. So you let it slide. The last thing you wanted to do was remind the Mikaelsons that you use to be a hunter.

You were walking to the kitchen and your heart broke. You could hear Elijah and Haley laughing. You cursed yourself. They obviously were friends. Elijah would never send you away just to spend alone time with Haley. You wouldn't have been a great distraction to keep Jackson busy. You **knew** all of this, but your brain screamed it all at you anyways.

You shook your head and entered the kitchen. Haley had her hand laying on Elijah's arm. Kill Bill sirens played in your head. You took a breath. It was probably explainable, but they were leaning too close together for your liking. The green eyed monster roared inside of you, but you were fighting it every single step of the way. "Hey" you said

"Hey." Elijah replied

You wished they had broken apart like two teenagers being caught making out. They had the nerve to stay exactly as they were. If you had been willing to stand there all day, you knew they would stay glued to each other. You felt a scream building inside of you. "Jackson and Hope were wonderful today! How was it here?" You asked in place of screaming.

"Great. The problem was handled relatively quickly." Haley said, still smiling from the joke, with her hand still on Elijah's arm.

At that moment you wished either Haley would disappear or that your jealousy would. Unfortunately for you neither would, so you did your best to ignore your jealousy. What to say? "Hope found the cutest butterfly and chased after it. She said something like she wanted her daddy to paint it. It's so hard to believe she is only three. I mean she seems to grow by three years each day." You decided to ramble on about everyone's favorite subject.

Haley smiled at the thought of Hope. Please continue this conversation you begged both of them silently. Yet again, today you were disappointed. They just let your ramble hang in the air for a minute before it fell. You didn't know what you wanted to happen, but you knew you wanted out of this moment. You were stuck watching two people perfectly made for each other glued together, and one of them happened to be your boyfriend.

You wished you had taken Jackson up on his offer of a beer. You had for some foolish reason missed Elijah, and you had forgotten he had Haley to keep him company. If you had taken the beer Jackson had offered, you would be laughing with a friend while Elijah and Haley had some alone time. Then you remembered that the base of your relationship with Elijah stemmed from sex as a moving on technique and it could end anytime. He could ask you to leave right now and you would have nothing to stand on.

The moment dragged on for what felt like eternity. Finally Haley decided to go home to Jackson and Hope. You finally felt like you could breathe again."So what was that?" Elijah started

"What was what?" You tried to play it off

"Y/N you know exactly what I meant." Elijah growled

You shrugged. The next thing you registered was Elijah pushing you against the wall and staring deep into your eyes. "You need to be honest with me. Haley was trying to be nice." Elijah said

"That was nice? I tried to start a conversation with her but both of you let it dry up. I understand that you guys were made for each other but you don't have to rub it in my face. The fact that you sent me off to babysit her husband while the two of you had alone time. You could just tell me to leave. " You replied

Elijah stared into your eyes. You regretted being that honest. You could have lied. "You were jealous?" He asked almost shocked

"Well you two seem to complete each other." You said with a bit of anger

"So are you afraid I am just going to ask you to leave whenever Haley says she wants me?" He asked joking

Somehow he had managed to hit exactly what you felt on the head. "I will never ask you to leave. I promise." He said kissing you.

"Do you think you can keep that promise?" You asked once he pulled away

"You know what I don't know if I can, so I guess I should ask you to leave now." He said with a smile.

"Fine. I will leave." You said with a bigger smile

The two of you laughed a bit. A lot of your jealousy was put to rest. But a part of you had this nagging feeling that he might break his promise. He wouldn't be the first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit late!

The five of you sleeping at the same motel was not ideal. Elijah and Klaus went to find a food source. Klaus gave a darker than needed smile when Dean and Sam reminded the two vampires not to kill anyone. You were sure he would have killed a few people if you hadn’t given him a glare.

That left Sam, Dean, and you to walk to the dinner. As soon as you walked in your favorite waitress Kathy greeted you. “How is my favorite just passing through? And is one of those for me?”

“I am doing great. I don’t think either of them can handle you, but you can have them both Kathy.” You said with a smile

“They would make my wife a tad bit upset. You know how she is about me bringing home men.” Kathy joked

“Well she would like it more if you picked up after them.” You jokingly scolded her.

“I know, I know. So a booth for the three of you?” Kathy asked

“Could we perhaps get one that could accommodate two more who may be meeting us here?” You asked

“As long as I get take the tall one home.” She replied.

“It’s a deal.” You said, as Sam’s eyes went a bit wide.

Kathy showed the three of you a nice booth that could fit Klaus and Elijah after they had their fill. Well it was made for four people but Kathy put a chair at the end. You slid in on one side, while the boys slid in the other. Sam received a phone call at almost the same time that Kathy brought the drinks over. He quickly excused himself. The most awkward silence you ever had started. “So how have you been?” You asked trying to avoid the silence.

“Do we really want to talk right now?” Dean asked

“Someone is upset.” You huffed

“I just don’t want to fill the silence with pointless talking.” He huffed back.

“Well what do you want to talk about?” You asked

You could see Dean become a little vulnerable. “Why did you leave?” He asked

“Why did you ask me to leave?” You asked

“You knew I was scared of losing you. You could have come back.” He accused

“I didn’t want to force myself back into your life. So I called and you didn’t answer. I even picked up the habit of constantly talking to Sam, which I still do today. Hell I even speak to Bobby on the regular. You could have called back or put up some kind of fight.” You accused back

“Would you have come back? I mean you were pretty much with Elijah the day you left!” He said

“And until the day I fell in love with him, I would have ran back to you. Anytime, any place! All you had to do was call!” You told him

“So I messed up.” He jeered

“Yes you did! You don’t have the right to be mad at me because I tried to move on. You broke up with me and it shattered me, and I happened to fall in love with the person who was there to pick up the pieces. The worst part has always been that I still love you.” You said as you felt tears form.

Before Dean could respond, Sam was back. As he told the two of you about the call from a hunter needing info for the monster he was hunting, you quickly turned your head and wiped away the tears that had yet to fall. Like clockwork Kathy came with the food the moment Sam wrapped his story.

Before you finished eating, Klaus and Elijah arrived. Without a single word Klaus slid in next to you and Elijah took the seat. “Oh no honey you are not leaving this dinner with all four men.” Kathy said the moment she came to get orders from Klaus and Elijah.

“I am already giving you the tall one.” You replied

“No you need to leave with like one.” She said

“Am I suppose to just hand them out to everyone I see? I know your wife won’t let you take more than one home, if she lets you take one home.” You replied

“So how did you meet Ms. Just passing through?” She asked the table ignoring you

There was a moment of panic. “I went to the shelter and picked the first four I found.” You joked hoping Kathy didn’t notice the panic

“How come every time I stop at the shelter they are all out?” Kathy joked, missing the panic

“See your wife calls ahead and tells them to not let you take any home.” You said

“So what can I get for the two newest members of Y/N’s harem?” She asked Klaus and Elijah

You could have sworn Elijah choked on air. “Coffee for us Love.” Klaus said unphased

“You have to forgive Kathy. She is just so playful and she is always more playful with me. We are both bisexuals and it’s a whole bonding slash almost friendship thing between us.” You said

“It almost feels like you put some roots down Love.” Klaus said

“Well I kinda did on accident. I really like this town. It’s a nice place.” You admitted like it was a dark secret.

There was a new silence. One that rang the truth of the fact in five days you would never be back. “So where else do you want to show off?” Elijah asked saving the day.

You rambled on about what you wanted to show them until your phone rang. You made a motion for Klaus to let you out. He hesitated, and you decided to answer. “Hey Bobby. Can you give me a moment.” You said while still motioning for Klaus to move with a bit more force behind it.

He did and you slid out as Bobby gave you an affirmative. “Hey. What’s up?” You asked as soon as you got outside.

“So I haven’t herd from you for a bit.” (A pang of guilt ran through you) “Then I get this call from Garth practically yelling at me. Something about Dean or a vampire knocking you up. How I should have raised Dean better and how I should have looked out for you. He was also very instant that I look out for you now.” Bobby huffed

“Surprise! You might be a grandfather.” You said trying to back out of the conversation

The silence on the other end told you to explain. “So it’s either Elijah’s or Dean’s. It happened when I was helping them with the cult thing. I didn’t know who Garth was when I started sleeping with him on random whims.” You said

“Well you could’ve called.” Bobby said

“Sorry.” You said

“So what is this whole might be a grandfather thing? Bobby asked

"I thought you thought of Dean as a son. So I assumed that you would think of the baby as your grandchild.” You explained feeling silly about thinking that way.

“If you want me to be in the kid’s life, I will be. Dean and Sam aren’t my only family you know.” Bobby said

You could have cried. “You know the dad might be a vampire.” You said

“Well it wouldn’t be the first nonhuman in the family.” He replied

A few tears that you ignored fell. “Thank you.” You said

“You know that no matter who the father is, you can call me. I believe I did a decent job with Dean and Sam when I could.” Bobby said

“I know.” You said ignoring the stream of tears down your face.

“You call me when you figure out who the father is.” Bobby said

“I will.” You replied

“Okay. Well speak soon.” He said

“Bye.” You said hanging up

Elijah like magic appeared beside you. Without a word he handed you his handkerchief, and you took it and dried your eyes. “Did you draw the shortest straw and have to come fetch me?” You asked.

“No. I just wanted to get away from Kathy. She seems adamant about taking all of us home with her.” He said with a smile

You cracked a small smile. “So how much of that conversation did you hear?” You asked

“Not much. I can forget it if you would like.” He offered

“Please do.” You said

Silence kept following you around today. “So this is probably the only time we have to talk. Sam and Klaus apparently have figured out a way to give me a moment with you and Dean. Sam faked a phone call earlier so me and Dean could patch up. This is probably our turn to work out what we can.” You said

“Well aren’t they clever.” Elijah replied

There was a pause. “I wish I had called you back. I was trying to protect you.” He said evenly

“Well that worked out well.” You replied

“Very well.” He said

The was a beat. “Well if that’s all you need to help me with a child then we should head back inside.” You said

Elijah gave you a look that told you he wanted to say more. You waited, but he just offered you his arm and escorted you back inside. “Bobby knows.” You said as you slid back into your place.

“Did you tell him?” Dean asked

“No. Garth did.” You said

Silence was honestly haunting your life right now. You couldn’t have been more thankful than when Kathy came with the bill. “So you pay for the whole harem right?” She joked

“No. You have to pay for the tall one because you get to take him home. Plus two of these guys are charity cases, because you are only letting me take one home.” You replied

You pulled put your wallet to pay when four other men also pulled out their wallets. “Come on guys you drove all the way out here. I can’t let people think I don’t have enough money to feed my harem.” You said giving Kathy a wink and the money.

The rest of the five days were spent pleasantly enough. You got to show them the town and you guys didn’t fight. An onlooker might have even mistaken you all as friends. Sometimes the lot of you might have mistaken each other for friends.

When you and your party arrived at Dr. O'Brien’s office, Mercy had you meet with Dr. O'Brien by yourself. “So the test results came back. I just wanted you to clarify how far apart had you slept with both men?” She asked

“Within a day.” You said a bit curious why she asked

“Dean is the father of one twin. Elijah is the father of the other.” She said

“What?” You asked not registering the news

“So one egg was fertilized and than the other. Superfecundation is rare but can happen. Usually it happens…” She started before you tuned her out

How were you supposed to tell them that? How do you tell a hunter that a vampire was stuck in their life forever or vice versa? This could not have been worse news. Then a new thought shook you to your core.“Y/N” Dr. O'Brien says breaking you out of your mind

“Understood. I will go tell them. Thank you.” You said before rushing to the lobby.

You came upon the boys waiting in the lobby. “Hey we need to go.” You said

Anyone familiar with the supernatural could read the look of “_did something supernaturally go wrong?”_. Anyone else would read a slight look of concern. You said nothing, not even with your face. You just walked out of the building with four men following close behind. “We need to drive to New Orleans.” You said as soon as you all were outside.

“What the hell happened in there?” Dean asked

You took a breath. God you wished you didn’t have to tell them. A small part of your brain said you should have just raised the kids on your own. “I am pregnant with twins. One is Dean’s and the other is Elijah’s. I would ask the doctor to check if either is mine but that seems a little weird. So we need to travel to Freya and find out.” You said

There was the dreaded silence back. You went ahead and hoped into the back seat of the impala, claiming a window seat in the back seat. All four men followed. As they were getting in you made a phone call. “You become pregnant and I don’t even get a phone call?” Came the voice on the other line.

“Look Freya I called like 4 people. All of which I asked for a DNA test. Plus I am calling now.” You responded

“So is this how I find out I am an aunt again?” She asked

“Kinda of. One out of two are your brother’s. Look I need a test to see if the twins that I am carrying are mine, human, and what not. Plus if they are human how they came to be.” You said

“The first half would require a spell. I am pretty sure you know how they came to be.” Freya said

“Look the odds are highly against us. I can safely say that between the three of us we have slept with over 300 people. On top of that I spent almost a year sleeping with several different men using the same amount of birth control. Plus I am like 100% sure if one of them was going to knock me up it would have happened years ago.” You explained in a rushed voice

“Okay. So we find the magic that caused your pregnancy, and then what?” Freya asked

You could sense Elijah and Klaus shift in their seats. Their eavesdrop was not ideal but you had made the call in a semi painced state. “We figure that out later. I really just need some answers.” You said

You tried to ignore everyone else in the car once you hung up with Freya. You immediately called Bobby to delay any questions from them. You were hoping to stall any questions until you reached New Orleans. Yet you knew you wouldn’t be that lucky. You filled Bobby in on what was happening and he told you to call if you needed anything.

You just got off the phone with Bobby when the first question came your way. “What’s the plan if they aren’t human?” Sam asked

“I don’t know.” You answered


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a week late. Good news chapter 7 will be posted next week!

_ **4 and a half years ago....** _

You woke up in your bed. Dean's arms wrap around you. So technically the bed was shared. It was just the right amount of warm. You didn't want to move and wake Dean. This was a perfect moment in the crazy wild ride called life. Your internal clocks had to be in sync because a second later Dean woke up. "Good morning." You said

"Morning Baby." He answered.

You turned to face him. His eyes were still closed. "Do I need to kiss you to get your eyes open?" You asked with a smile

He made affirmative noises. You kissed him. "That didn't work. I guess you're not sleeping beauty." You said

Then out of nowhere he asked a strange question. "Do you ever want to do the whole normal thing?"

"The whole normal thing?" You asked a bit confused.

His eyes snapped open. "You know a regular job, a house, a picket fence and 2.5 kids."

His eyes locked on yours. You felt like he was only really asking one of those questions. "I did once. Then this life happened." You said trying to shrug it off.

"I mean have you thought of leaving this life?" He asked

"Dean I won't leave you." You promised him, despite the fact he would later tell you to break it.

"That's not what I am asking Y/N." Dean said firmly

"Dean I will go where ever you go." You said

The next thing he said almost made your jaw drop. "I want to have kids."

You were silent for a moment. You had never really thought about it. You had a high school boyfriend. Then a few boyfriends and girlfriends in college. The subject had never come up. Then this life. You knew you couldn't raise a child in this. "What brought this on?" You asked

You could almost feel the grumble Dean wanted to release. "It's just you. Waking up like this. It's really good and maybe a screaming kid might make it better." He said

Before you could answer a knock came on the door. "Hey guys we got a case. There are sudden random deaths in a small town about 10 miles outside of New Orleans. Meet you both in the impala in a hour." Sam said

"See we already have a screaming kid." You said as you got out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dean asked seeming to have dropped the idea of children for now.

"To get dressed." You answered

"Hey Sam said we had an hour." He said.

The two of you were in the impala before the hour was up, barely. Sam knew better than to ask why, he already knew and didn't want details. Dean would later bring up the question of kids again. You told him the honest truth that you had never thought about it. He would look a little crestfallen but drop the subject. Before he could ask you to think about it, he would ask you to leave.

** _2 years ago....._ **

Hope had convinced you to play a game of red light green light. You had tried explaining that the game needs more than to to be a full game. She told you that any game with the two of you was a full game you silly aunt, and you couldn't argue with that logic.

"Greenlight." You called

She closed the inch gap between the two of you with a hug tackle. "That was fun" the four year old giggled.

You picked her up. "Do you want to play something else or take a nap?" You asked like the most dutiful babysitter.

"Nap time!" She said sounding excited.

You started to carry her to her room when you bumped into Elijah. "Back so soon?" You asked

"Most of the details are wrapped up. Niklaus and Haley wanted to see to the rest personally." He said, not wanting to say more than that in front of Hope

"Uncle Lijah should join us for nap time!" Hope squealed

"I don't recall agreeing to joining you for nap time." You said

"You did. You said what do you want to do next and you are spending the day with me." Hope said

"Okay boss." You said with a giggle.

You started to carry her to the room you shared with Elijah. "Come on Uncle Lijah." Hope demanded.

Hope fell asleep sandwiched in the middle of the two of you. "Have you ever thought about this?" Elijah suddenly asked

"Napping with my boyfriend and my niece between us. Not really." You laughed

"That's not what I meant." He said

You looked into his eyes. You remembered the last conversation you had like this. You begged for an out. As he was opening his mouth, you got very lucky. Klaus opened the door. "Is she still asleep?" He asked

Hope stirred. "Not any more." You replied

Elijah would never ask that question. Mostly because he would never have the time to before you were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there. I am going to miss this a bit.

To say the silence was awkward would be incorrect. There was a taste of the unknown mixed with reason, understanding, and sadness. You knew you had other options, and there would be little resistance from the people on this road trip with you. Part of you regrets calling anyone about the pregnancy. Part of you regretted choosing the backseat because Elijah and Dean had the opportunity to both sit in the back with you.

"I need more information before anything is planned. Obviously they might be vampires due to Elijah or they could be something else. They might be human but not biological mine. If that's the case there could be two mothers involved. They may not want me around." You said hoping to clarify everything.

The next question you knew was coming. You were ready and prepared. You never wanted to answer it. When the question came, it felt like it came from everyone in the car despite Klaus asking. "So when were you going to tell us it was twins?"

"Well today after the results." You answered starting out the window at the landscapes passing by in a blur.

This quiet was new. It had anger, questioning, and understanding. You knew Dean and Elijah knew exactly why you had waited. That's why the next question came again from the front seat. "You had five days to tell anyone. Why didn't you?" Klaus asked angrily

You took a pause and a deep breath. "Because I thought it would be easier on the non father to have lost the opportunity for one child not two." You answered still focused on the road.

The next question caught you off guard and took your attention from the road. "Why did you call us at all?" Dean had asked

You were a bit stunned. You were prepared for any other question and you felt this answer was very obvious. You looked for the right words. They were no where in sight so you decided to open your mouth and speak anyway. "Look, I couldn't live with not telling you." You answered

"I am 100% sure you and the children would have been safer if we never knew." He retorted

"You know what Dean, you have claimed to know what would keep me safe since the day we met. You constantly try to make me stay behind like some little child in need of protection. I am a grown woman and a hunter." You snarled at him ready to tear him apart.

Luckily for Dean, Elijah had sat next to you. "Clam down." Elijah said

"Like a blo-" Dean started

"You finish that sentence Dean, I dare you." You said a bit more clam.

The car ride settled a bit after that. The boys switched off on driving. You wanted a shift but that was the one thing the four of them could agree on. "I am just as safe driving as riding." You mumbled from your permanent seat in the back

You were very relieved to arrive at the compound. It had a call of home about it. Once you saw Freya you ran to her. The two of you embraced. "I missed you. So did my fiance." Freya told you.

"Well I was planning on coming to the wedding." You said, knowing it was a lie and that Freya could tell, but with the emotion that you really had wanted to come.

"So for the tests I need to run, I just need Y/N." Freya said finally acknowledging the men still behind you.

You could almost feel Dean tense. He maybe here to get these things done but he still wasn't a massive fan of magic, especially considering how much death it could bring. You could almost see the four of them opening their mouths to protest Freya running the test without them there. So you linked your arms and said "Let's get this startled."

The two of you fled to her safe space for magic. The door was locked behind the two of you. "So what do you need from me first?" You asked Freya.

"Patience and a bit of time. Then a few drops of blood." Freya replied turning and pulling out spell books

"So how long do you think we can leave them down there before they start killing each other?" You joked

"Good news is Keelin should be getting off her shift at the hospital in about 10 minutes. So hopefully peace will rain until then." Freya said.

Luckily for everyone, they had decided to sit in complete silence. Keelin came home to the four of them just sitting. She ignored them to grab a shower and a nap. They ignored her also. You would think they could have processed everything already but they needed some more time.

Unable to check on them, you worried instead. You let your mind wander to the darkest parts. What would happen if the twins were Van Helsing and Dracula? How can you keep them from harming each other? Elijah and Klaus would have fights that made Dean and Sam's look like nothing but a shouting match. You had a bit of a temper also and you were stubborn as hell when it came to things that mattered. Would they tear each other apart?

"Well I have the answers but they don't make sense." Freya said after a few hours.

"What do you mean?" You asked

"I mean the way they came to be, shouldn't be the way they were created." Freya said

"Freya you are talking in riddles. Can you tell me what is going on plainly?" You asked

"They are yours. They aren't vampires." (You started to count this as a win) "But they are witches, and they were created with the help of magic." She said dismantling your win.

"So what was the source of the magic?" You asked

"You are the source." Freya replied

You started laughing. "Freya that has to be the best..." You swallowed the rest of the sentence once you saw the look in Freya's eyes.

There was a heartbeat. "How?" You asked the universe

"That's one of the points that doesn't make sense. You didn't will them into being, so how did they get here? And why are they both witches?" With that Freya added two more questions to the universe.

"Can you find any of those answers?" You asked

"That I need time to look for." Freya said

"You also probably need to rest. I think we all do. It's been a bit busy." You said acknowledging the tiredness you felt. "Plus I would like to talk to that fiance of yours. I might have to give her the talk. You know break Freya's heart and I break your face."

"That is going to terrify her." Freya said sarcastically

"I know." You chirped heading towards the main area of the compound.

"Keelin." You called

As you entered the area where the boys had camped, Keelin also walked in and repiled "Y/n"

"You know we never had the if you break her heart I beat you up talk. If you ever so much as make Freya cry, we are going to have it out." You said ignoring the impatient faces with questions.

"You terrify me so. I promise not to hurt Freya." Keelin said with sarcasm

"That's great, because she is my bestfriend. I would literally kill someone for her." You replied

"As lovely as this banter is, did we get any answers?" Niklaus asked angrily

"They were created with magic. They are mine and somehow they channeled or used me to flow the magic through. Freya is working on the source." You replied

"First I need some rest. I am pretty sure we all do." Freya said

That sent Dean and Sam to the car to grab their duffel bags, and Niklaus off to sulk. Elijah stopped you from going to far by grabbing your hand. "Your old duffel bag is still in my room, if you want to get into the shower right away." He politely mentioned.

"The one I left here almost a year ago. You should probably have thrown it out considering it has holy water in it." You said jokingly

His eyes met yours. You knew he couldn't throw out anything that had belonged to you. After you saw that in his eyes, a part of you needed to get as far away from him as possible. If he kept staring into your eyes, you would cave to your feelings and beg for him back. You could not and would not do that. "Great. Hopefully you don't mind if I use your shower." You said pulling your hand from his and bolting up the stairs.

_He broke your heart and you don't want that again._ You said to yourself. You found the duffel bag in the exact place you had left it a year ago. You randomly pulled out some clothes and took them with you to the bathroom. Inside the shower you found your hygiene products restocked like you had never left. You tried not to think about that too much as you washed as much of the day away as you could. As soon as you were done you threw on the clothes you had picked. You noticed they smelled fresher than they should have for sitting there for a year.

You went downstairs to figure out sleeping arrangements. Dean's voice carried to you on your way to him. "Grabbed your duffel bag from the Impala. Elijah said you had left a few clo-" he stopped once he saw you.

He stared at you. Several emotions flickered across his face, affection and shock being two of them. You looked down. You had pulled out a tshirt you had stolen from Dean years ago, after the first time you slept with him. You cursed Elijah for keeping your bag and cursed him again for at least not throwing out your shirts from before. "I think that shirt belongs to me." Dean said with a flirty smile.

You started to go red. "Well it never had your name on it." You said trying to get your blush to go away.

Before Dean could respond, Elijah walked in. "Would you and Sam like separate rooms or would you like to share the same one?" Elijah asked ignoring anything else that might be going on.

"Together. Not ideal to sleep in a vampire's home, especially too far away from each other." Dean stated.

"Well having hunters under this roof is not something I thought I would live to see." Elijah replied

This was a very civilized conversation for the two of them and you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Then it hit you, they were also waiting for another shoe to drop. Civil until the shoe did drop. Waiting for this to go crazy, just like everything else in their lives. But on some level that was just life, and most people enjoyed the moment instead of waiting for the ballon to pop. "I am going to take Haley's old room if that's okay?" You asked Elijah.

"Technically it's Kol's and I don't think he would mind." Elijah corrected you.

"If that's the case, I am going to hit the hay." You said grabbing your other duffel bag and heading upstairs.

You weren't sure you could handle this. You also didn't know what to do once you found the source of your pregnancy. You had a million things to figure out and a lot of things you didn't want to think about. You knew two facts. One you loved Elijah and two you also loved Dean. After today, you thought maybe they loved you back.


	8. Chapter 8

** _5 years ago....._ **

Smoke was everywhere. It was so deep you couldn't see anything anywhere. You knew this hallway and you knew who was on the other side of the door. You could hear their screams. Nothing could save them. Not even you.

The smoke was filling your lungs. The heat of the fire nipped at your heels. You were going to pass out and burn alive. You wanted to scream. You took more smoke into your lungs to try and scream. You screamed as loud as you could.

Suddenly Dean was holding you. Whispering sweet words to you. You were still screaming. You stopped and started to cry on his shoulder. "Those dreams again?" He asked

You shook your head yes into his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about?" He asked

Without looking at him you started to recall the dream. "I was in the hallway to my parent's room. They were screaming, and my sisters were also screaming in some room. I couldn't get to them. My lungs filled with smoke and I was about to burn to death." You cried into his shoulder.

"Baby, that never happened. You were asleep on the other end of the house. I found you on that end. You never got to that side of the house." He said trying to bring comfort

It didn't really help. You let your family burn without stopping it. Both of the Winchesters had explained that you couldn't have done anything but that didn't make you feel better. "Did you know I always wanted to be a firefighter?" Dean asked

"No, I didn't." You replied

He told you all about firefighters. You could have sworn he knew more about firefighters than cars. Yet it weirdly calmed you. Maybe that's why he had that information, to calm himself and his little brother. It wouldn't be the last time you had that dream. It would be the last time he comforted you before he broke your heart.

** _2 and a half years ago......_ **

Dean was standing in front of you. He was clean shaven and dressed in his best shirt. You felt very safe. You reached out and touched him. He didn't pull away. He leaned in to you. Your heart started beating faster. He reached your ear. Would he finally say what you had been longing for two years?

"It was a waste saving you. I never cared about you. You were just there." He whispered to you for the hundredth time.

You woke up in a cold sweat. Elijah reached for you. "That dream again?" He asked

"Yes. What woke you?" You asked

"You always start stirring once Dean gets closer. You move and twist like you want to physically get away. It always wakes me." Elijah said patiently

"I am so sorry." You said

"I don't want you to suffer your nightmares alone." He said pulling you close.

"As much as I never want this moment to end, you might want to call and check on Sam and Bobby." He said after a few minutes

"So you are asking me to leave and talk to other men?" You asked

"No. I am suggesting that you call two people from that occupy the same point in your life as Dean and see if they are fine. Then you come back to me." He said

"Why should I do either of those things?" You tried to crack a joke despite the crack in your heart.

"The first would make you feel better." He said healing your heart in ways he wasn't aware of.

"The second earns you a very nice reward." He said after a pause

"What's my reward?" You asked

Elijah kissed you. "Come back to find out."

You did what he asked. You ended up feeling a lot better. You also spent the rest of your day in bed. Minus the nightmare, your day was wonderful. Elijah would heal most of your broken heart before he broke it himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter, I realized that I had to add 2 more chapters. Sorry.

It was that hallway again. You lost count of how many times you had been there. The screams you had never herd were loud and drowning. Your blood started to run colder once you herd two new screams mixed with your family's screams. Sam and Klaus were brand new.

Your lungs were filling with smoke. You knew better than to scream. It would just get the motel manager slamming fists on your door and a quiet down. It would be easier to let the smoke wake you. The screams and your vision were fading. Soon you would be free of this hell.

Your eyes opened up to a pissed off Dean and Elijah. Somewhere inside you knew they were pissed that you let their brothers die next to your family. You wanted to open your mouth and explain what happened. Your lungs were filled with smoke again. You had no voice.

Suddenly the three of you were in that damn hallway. There were even more new people screaming. Ever member of Dean's, Elijah's, and yours family were screaming loudly. You couldn't breathe. You wanted to scream loudly just to have anyone wake you from this hell, even if it meant some motel manger.

Before you could scream, someone was shaking you awake. You reached for the knife you always kept under your pillow. No one had a key to your room. A hand stopped you. "You know knives don't work on me." Elijah whispered to you

You looked at him in the darkness and remembered where you were and why you were her. "Nightmares again?" He asked

"How did you know to wake me?" You asked ignoring and answering his question.

"You were whimpering. Once I got here you started whispering Dean's and my names. You started shaking the way you use to during the fire nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"I am going to make some tea. Would you like to join me?" You asked instead of bolting from the room like your brain screamed for you to.

Elijah looked deep into your eyes. Like he was trying to find the answer you wanted from him. The problem was you wanted him to say no and let you calm yourself down and you desperately wanted him to comfort you. "Yes." He replied without being able to find the answer in your eyes.

Elijah almost guided you to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. "You know I can make my own." You protested.

"Yes, but you still seam a bit shaky." He replied

You sat in silence as he microwaved the water and made you tea. Normally he would have used the kettle but with a full house it would wake everyone. He placed the tea in front of you. You finally broke down. "Everyone was there this time." You whispered so quietly that if another human was in the room they couldn't have herd you.

Elijah searched your eyes. "We could wake everyone up and check." He offered, trying to calm you.

"You being alive and not mad at me is enough." You said without thinking

"Why would I-" he started

"So do you keep food in here or do I need to drive to get a midnight snack?" Dean asked walking into the kitchen, not noticing the general tension.

"We have humans here Dean, and contrary to popular belief Klaus and I do eat other things besides blood." He said with a sharp tone to his voice.

"So that's a yes to the fridge?" Dean asked

"The fridge is stocked Dean." You said exasperated by their mini fight.

Dean almost jumped and looked at you like he just realized that you were there. "Please don't sneak up on me like that." He said

"If you can be snuck up on by a three month pregnant woman, I think you have to surrender your best hunter ever award." You joked

"Yet you managed to sneak in a house full of supernatural and hunters down to a kitchen while managing to only waking one of them." Dean retorted

"Actually, Elijah woke me." You corrected.

"The nightmares again?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

You were very hesitant to answer. You didn't want to make it more than your own problem. You had already failed that by making it Elijah's. Plus for a year you had been dealing with them on your own. You could try lieing. Before you could speak, Elijah did. "Yes. That's why I woke her."

You could sell the worry for a penny per pound in the room and pay for a few small homes. You were a bit calmer now. "Look, I have handled these nightmares before on my own. I am fine." You said

Before either Dean or Elijah could reply, Keelin walked into the kitchen. "Party in the kitchen." She mumbled half asleep.

"It is now that you are here." You said hoping to transfer the attention to her.

"Well I hate to cut a party short but I can't stay long. Work gave me this horrible shift." She said

"So a pot of coffee?" You asked

"A cup of coffee for me. The rest of you should be off to bed." She scolded

With that the three of you dispensed from the kitchen. You headed back to bed. Thankfully for the rest of the night you had no dreams and no nightmares. Yet that brought the following day on too quickly. You didn't really want to get out of bed. You really hoped Freya had a way to find answers for you quickly. You really wanted to get your life back on track. "Are you ready?" Freya asked from the other side of the door.

"For what?" You responded

Freya took this as an invitation to come in. "Well breakfast first and then we get to find out where the magic that caused your pregnancy came from." She stated

"Yay." You said in monotone and unhappiness.

"That's the spirit." Freya answered sarcastically

You got out of bed and got dressed. Once again you found yourself following a Mikaelson to the kitchen. "You think I would be able to find it myself." You mumbled mostly to yourself.

"Yes love but you have always had the worst sense of direction." Klaus replied from across the room

"You forget things after living by yourself. Top one is vampires can hear you no matter what." You said

"So we should do a grab and go breakfast." Said Freya ignoring the exchange.

"You know we can stop for a half a second for food." You replied.

She gave you a side eye. "We are three months behind this. We don't need to waste anymore time." She replied.

You couldn't argue with that. So you spent the entire day obediently following anything and everything Freya said. A lot of times you felt like you couldn't understand half of it. You couldn't wait to crawl into bed once Freya dismissed you. "So is that a warp for you also?" You asked.

"I have one long shot I want to try and that makes it a total wrap for my end." Freya said.

"So one long shot and then we have to find a new way over the mountain?" You asked in a restatement kind of way.

"Yes. Luckily for you, the long shot works better if I am alone. I will let you know if I learn something." She said dismissing you again.

You were very tired and you just followed your inner direction. The problem with that is you wound up in Elijah's room. You cursed. This was not great. You left the room hoping you would stumble to the right room. You were hoping for good luck but you literally crashed into Dean. "Please tell me I am not the only one who needs a map around here?" Dean joked.

"You know I lived here, and I still get lost. We should find someone to help us." You replied.

"Sure, but first we need to find someone." He said

The two of you, after what felt like several hours, somehow manged to find the study Elijah, Klaus and Sam were in. "I am beyond thankful to find you guys." You exasperated.

"Still have no sense of direction, love?" Klaus asked

"Yes." You lied instead of telling the truth about stumbling into Elijah's room.

"Find anything out?" Sam asked

"Not yet." You said in a way that anyone who knew you would know it was a half truth.

Unluckily for you, the people in this room knew you. Luckily for you, before anyone could call you on it, Freya burst in. "I found the source location." She announced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series of things. One sorry if the time skips are confusing. Two sorry if you hate the flashbacks. Three if you skip the flashback chapters good news is that I am working on the following chapter at the same time. Four this is the closest I am going to get to touching the whole cult obsessed with Elijah and Dean, because I was using that as a plot driver and have no ideas for it. Five there are a lot of flashbacks here. Six thank you for reading you lovely people despite the delays!

_ **3 months ago.....** _

You hated looking into Dean's eyes now. If anyone had asked you a week ago, you would've given anything to see him. A week ago you almost had. But now his eyes had two settings looking at you, indifference or absolute love and you couldn't decide which was worse. Yet you had coaxed a new look from him and it was absolute hatred.

The silence killed you. You wish he would yell or something. You had hoped maybe you could be friends now. You had what could be best described as goodbye sex yesterday, with both him and Elijah. You really didn't want to hid that from him. What would be the point? There was no way you could get back together with either of them. You hoped you could be friends.

"Why did you have to tell me?" Dean finally asked

You noted that he wasn't jealous of the fact you had slept with another man. Just the fact you told him. "I didn't want to hide anything, because I want our friendship to be free of lies." You told him.

"That was a final goodbye. We are not going to be friends after this. I don't want to see or hear from you again." Dean coldly said breaking your heart into a million pieces.

"Well I guess you really did learn to live without me then." You stated before storming off.

You started packing up your duffel bag. You cursed yourself for wanting friendship from either of the men you loved. You held in enough tears that you could just float away. "Leaving so soon." Elijah said.

You wanted so badly to run into his arms and cry like you would have done just over a year ago. He had held you countless times as you cried over Dean. Instead you decided to hurt yourself more. In a way it was like ripping off a band aid. "I slept with Dean a few hours before I slept with you." You told him.

Before you could get an answer from him, Freya walked in. "I can reverse the cult turning you human." She announced before dragging him off.

"Bye." You said after the two of them and didn't listen for a response.

You packed and went searching with your duffel bag thrown on your shoulder. In the only bit of luck you had that day, Sam and Klaus were in the same room. "I am heading out." You announced.

You gave them both a quick hug. "We are going to see you soon, right?" Sam asked with almost puppy dog eyes.

You almost said yes. For the hell of it you decided to make your day worse. "Highly doubt it. I slept with Dean and Elijah in a matter of hours. On the bright-side they both know, but strong feeling they really don't want to see me again. Besides I have a great time being a slut and killing monsters on my own." You said trying to hurt them a bit, as you rushed to your car.

_ **5 years ago........** _

Dean was cooking in the kitchen. It smelled like the greatest burger ever. You almost hovered into the kitchen. You stopped in the hall once you herd an unusual sound. You stood and listened. Dean was humming.

You were ready to find out why when you herd Sam enter. You were debating weather or not you should eavesdrop when Sam asked a question you wanted the answer to. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"What makes you think I am in a good mood?" Dean accused

"You are humming while you cook, either you're happy or not my brother." Sam replied

"I think I finally found something that makes me happy." Dean replied

"More like someone." Sam corrected

Before they could bicker more, you strolled in and announced that the burger lured you in.

** _2 and a half years ago....._ **

You awoke to an empty bed. It wasn't too weird for Elijah to leave you alone to sleep for a bit. This morning though you missed him. You got dressed and went looking for him. You herd playing coming from the study. Before you entered you herd talking. "I haven't herd you play in some time, brother." He said.

"Haven't had a reason to." Elijah responded

"I like the reason." Klaus replied

"What do you think the reason might be?" Elijah asked

Before Klaus could answer, Elijah bid that you enter. They dropped thee conversation. To your knowledge it was never brought up again. You would spend a lovely breakfast listening to Elijah play.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking forever. The you know makes it hard for me to write. This one should be a lot longer, and it's a lot of explanation. Like wtf is up. I also had to start a new job that is 40 hrs without anyway to write a single thing. Also side note Y/M/N is your mom's name. Life also got complicated since I started so yeah.

"It's a coven." Freya stated

"The long shot was looking for a coven?" You asked slightly confused, while managing to forget that you hadn't told anyone else that Freya was attempting a Hail Mary.

"It was the only available solution. The good news is that they seem to collect in one town." She responded

"Which coven?" Asked Elijah.

"Zavala. They seem to be located about 200 miles from here. They apparently siphon their power from the magic lines that marry into the coven." Freya said.

"So what would they want with me? I have nothing magical about me." You tried to think through the problem

"I say we go and ask them." Dean said

"Sam and I will go in the morning." Klaus commanded

"Great. I am coming with you." You replied

"No." Came from all the men simultaneously.

"If I am or the children I am carrying are what they want, they can't kill me." You stated

"Or you could just be handing them exactly what they want." Klaus replied

"That's why I am not going alone, unless you think between you and Sam you can't defend one measly hunter." You said

"You should understand that witches do have their tricks." Klaus responded

"Hey." Freya started to protest.

"Anyone with brains can see they either underestimated us or didn't think we knew someone powerful enough to track them. Their tricks really are nothing compared to Freya’s." You replied.

"You think I am the brainless one here. I am not.." Klaus started.

"Enough." Elijah commanded.

The room fell silent. "Look, this is getting us no where. Dean, Y/N, and I will head to the town tomorrow. We will politely ask what they want. We are the three people they are lest likely to kill. Plus if they kill one or more of us, they most likely lose whatever they wanted." Elijah reasoned.

The logic was hard to argue with. The room seemed to be hit simultaneously with the sleepiness that everyone had spent the last few weeks earning. A non verbal agreement set in, everyone was going to go to bed. "I hate to admit it, but I think Dean and I might need a guide to our different rooms." You said reluctantly.

"I have got you, love. I believe that Sam has a better sense of direction than his brother." Klaus said

"Sam you can call me if you get lost. I will send my guide to rescue you!" You said exiting.

You stared at Klaus's back as you let your mind wander to tomorrow. It was going to be an awkward car ride. You were so out of it you almost missed when Klaus spoke to you. "You use to never get lost here." He stated

"Yes, but I also use to live here." You replied with no desire to continue the conversation.

"So what is your plan about the kids?" Klaus asked

"I am not sure. I still need more information." You replied

"Hope was a surprise I didn't accept at first. Hayley being pregnant made no sense. I almost missed out on that source of joy. I just want you to know that." Klaus said.

"Yeah but your history with Hayley was a lot less complicated. Plus she didn't have to split locations for her child." You replied

"Sure but her life got a lot more complicated. She made a lot of sacrifices to protect Hope. You might have an easier time." Klaus said

"If you are implying that I don't have a heart, I wish that I didn't because leaving when asked wouldn't hurt. If you are saying I don't love your brother, you are also mistaken. The only think you could be right about is maybe your brother not loving me." You bit back

"If you are blind enough to believe my brother ever stopped loving you, you have not been paying attention. Which makes sense because two men have been falling over themselves and you hardly noticed." He said

You knew exactly who he was talking about and you had to stop this conversation. "Thank you for the compliment but you and Sam really aren't my type." You joked

Klaus glared at you. You glared back. "I believe we have arrived at where you are staying." Klaus said dryly.

"Thank you and goodnight." You said doing your best not to slam the door in his face.

The following morning, you just grabbed your duffel bag and headed straight to the kitchen. Hopefully Dean would be down there and ready to go. You really just wanted to get out of here. The upcoming car ride wasn't going to be pleasant but at lest everyone had the same goal in mind. Hopefully the silence would stay between the three of you.

Dean was waiting with Elijah. The three of you seemed to be like minded and laser focused. Without much talking the three of you packed the impala. The only pause came when the three of you were to get in the car. Dean was obviously driving and someone should take shotgun. You took the backseat you had spent your first year with the Winchesters riding in.

The car ride was silent even with a stop for gas. The air was thick with unease. About ten miles away from the city, Dean announced his intention to get more gas just in-case. Everyone knew the amount of gas on the car would make no difference in the scheme of things, but having this as a last ditch backup plan was comforting a bit.

You decided to go pee. On your walk back to the car a man seemed to stare you down. It freaked you out and you almost ran to the car. "Are you Y/M/N's daughter?" He asked

Your blood ran a bit cold. Very few people knew her name. Your feet were about to turn into a run, but Elijah and Dean flanked you very suddenly. "Yes. I was actually on my way to this town to do some research on my family history." You replied, hoping you would get away.

"Well I should be a lot of help considering we were married for a few years and had a daughter named Clarissa." He replied

Your heart stopped. That had been your oldest sister's name. _He was lying _you thought. Your mother had never told you any of this. Before you could process, Dean spoke up. "Any help you provide would be great. She dragged me and this guy along. None of us are great with history or directions. Could we follow you to a cafe?"

"Please she is practically family, you all can come to my home." He replied with his eyes drinking you in.

Before you could politely reject, Elijah stared him in the eye and said "You are going to invite me in as soon as we arrive."

You saw the strange man nod, and realized that Elijah had done a small test and intended to compel the answers out of him. In this moment you really wished the Elijah had been on more hunts with you.

The strange man did indeed invite Elijah in, once the three of you arrived. Hope kinda surged in you. Dean was about to set up and ask some questions. You stopped him with one touch and a look. Elijah had a plan and you knew you could trust Elijah.

Elijah was about to compel the man again, but he offered answers freely. "My name is Walter. I am going to go get my photo book. Your mother was a beautiful bride. You might actually put her to shame." He said walking to grab a book.

The three of you still stood. "Please sit. Would you like something to drink?" Walter asked in a way that made you want to trust him.

Your gut instinct told you not to. So you took the seat next to Walter. "No thanks. My mother never mentioned her marriage to you. Do you know why?" You asked

"Oh because she ran away from the coven. We were in love, but your father came along. I am sure I would still recognize my Clarissa. We were set to be the power couple coven leader with the most powerful children. Yet your mother fell for someone else. Did you know it broke your grandparent's hearts?" He chirped away.

"No I did not." You stuttered a bit shocked at how candid he was being.

"Why are you really here?" Walter asked

You prepared the lie, but instead the truth surged out. "I am pregnant with twins and really shouldn't be. Elijah's sister located that this coven stated it."

Dean and Elijah stared at you with a mix of disbelief and anger. You sent apologies back. "Oh boys don't be mad at her. As the coven leader I have an honesty spell on the house. No one can lie inside my house, not even me. Twins are extremely rare and so interesting. So the reason our coven is at fault, is the fact it is your coven. The Zavala coven was struck with a curse that almost chopped us down.

You see the coven use to gain power through marriages. Then a petty more powerful coven foresaw our great power, and lay a very powerful curse upon us. Every other generation would be without magic, and we could only gain power from a line by having two children of that line being born into the Zavala coven.

The part that almost did us in was the fact that they made it impossible for any members of the coven to have children unless they met some requirements. One was mutual love for each other. The other was you had to be past the age of 26."

That hit you like a ton of bricks. The twins you carried proved that they both loved you. You were still processing that when Walter spoke again.

"We fought it by making conceptions guaranteed, no matter what they were or what should stand in the way of having kids. Unless of course, the coven member or members get a magical block put up with consent from the coven member. So boys what were your last names?"

You watched as they both tried and lost the fight to lie. "I herd of your mother, Elijah. Her line seems to be strong. I approve of him. You know his vampire status will not hinder you having a third child. You should have another child with him. If you do that, we will welcome you and your family back. We need more people in the town, and we can keep you protected." Walter said

Your blood went cold. "I am not having children just to please people." You responded

"Oh well. Hopefully Elijah wins you back. Now do you want some tea while I fill you in on my marriage to your mother?" Walter asked with a sick smile.

You wanted to run. "We are going to go." Dean said

"Well you kids remember, we want her and her kids back." He said with the worst smile.

You almost ran out of the house. Your feet flew to the car and you hopped in back. Dean and Elijah were on your heels. You decided to look back as you pulled away. Walter was standing there waving with his horrible smile.

"So I can see why your mom left." Dean tried to joke.

"Well I can see why she never talked about him." You replied

The three of you traveled once again in silence. You stopped at a diner. The three of you selected a table. Your waitress was a pleasant lady who vaguely reminded you of Kathy. Your heart longed for the town you had called an almost home. "What can I get y'all?" She asked

"I will have a burger, Diana." Dean said

"I would prefer a salad, dear." Elijah said

"I want the greatest burger ever and a side of fruit instead of fries, Diana." You said

Diana gave you a weird look. You rubbed your belly and responded "These kids have been giving me the weirdest cravings."

She nodded like she knew that exact feeling. Now Dean and Elijah were giving you weird looks. "Trust me the cravings are very weird." You replied

Dean decided to barrel through. "So the Zavala coven gets their power from breeding their line."

"So basically, don't have another kid with either of you and we should be fine. They can’t gain more power from us." You replied

"You might want to talk to Freya about the birth control options you have." Elijah stated

"Will do. So now we need to get into the meat of this. What are going to do about them?" You asked

"I don't want to force you into anything you don't want." Dean answered

"Look Dean, we need to face some facts. One I never thought about kids before this. My focus has been on survival. The two of you both brought the topic up once, you need to tell me what you want. I am not against being the equivalent of a surrogate for you two. I just need information before I decide anything." You snapped

Dean was a taken a bit back. "If you decide to surrogate, and Dean is not inclined to be a father, I will take both of them. As far as I'm concerned they both are Mikealsons." Elijah volunteered

"Same." Dean mumbled after the shock wore off.

Before you could start the next leg of the conversation, Diana came back. The town washed over you again and you remembered the promise you made what felt like lifetime ago. You grabbed your stomach again. "I know what I want. But man this isn't going to be easy."

You arrived at the compound a few hours later. You walked in with the two men and your duffel bag. The moment the three of your crossed the threshold, you felt more than herd a barrier spell go up. Before you could react to that a figured walked into view. You couldn't believe your own eyes. "Mom?" You asked in a very broken voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been delaying writing this cause I don't want it to end. I also don't want to write this one. This is when you are asked to leave by Dean and Elijah. It's not gonna be fun. No one is happy about this. If you want to skip it, please do. 

_ _

_ 4 years ago…….. _

It was a close call. Not that you weren't used to close calls, but this one seemed to freak Dean out a bit. Cas had healed you up fine. You were in the room you shared with Dean. He walked in with the weight of the world on his shoulders like he always did. "Hey baby." You said giving him a kiss on the check.

He shuffled his feet like he did when he had to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. "Are we about to have a chick flick moment?" You asked, trying to joke with him using a phrase you hated.

He had no response and you felt like your life was being sucked out. "Dean?" You asked, terrified of what could silence the bright light in your life.

He was still a bit quiet. He took a breath. You felt like your life was hanging in the air and you were right. "You need to leave." He stated.

You couldn't and wouldn't believe what he said. "Okay. I can move back to my old room."

Dean looked at you with sadness in his eyes. "No you have to leave and not come back. I can't watch you get hurt."

"You are a coward, and you promised me you wouldn't be one anymore." You accused him.

His reaction was like you slapped him. He just took it. Tears started to stream down your face. "I thought you couldn't live without me?" You tried to hurt him again and make him change his mind. Maybe you could break him and get him to change his mind.

Dean ignored your jab. He turned to leave you alone in the room. "I guess you learned to live without me." You said through tears.

Dean pretended you hadn't said anything. "I will give you time to pack." He said colder than you had ever heard him.

"You don't need to, my duffel bag is already packed. We just finished a hunt, remember." You snarled and pushed past him.

You wanted to find Sam but you couldn't face him. You didn't want to leave but you wouldn't stay where you weren't wanted. You hopped into your car. You drove until you needed to stop. You ended up in some bar in New Orleans and called Dean. He didn't answer. You walked into the bar with the goal of drinking him away.

_ 1 year and 6 months ago…… _

Elijah hated bringing you to any fights or family matters. You hated that he wanted to bench you over your lack of being a vampire. You had been a hunter long enough to be useful. He thought that did not counter the fact you were human and wanted to stay that way. That had started the fight you had this morning.

Klaus ended it by stating that you were capable, it was an all hands on deck situation, and it was a family fight and you were family. Elijah couldn't argue with those points. So when you got hurt he had reason to be upset, but he was calm. He gave you a bit of his blood and said nothing. Which worried you more than an angry outlash would have. He did not say a word until you arrived in the room you shared. “What was that?” He asked

“Me helping out your family.” 

“You nearly died, to protect vampires who have been around for a while.”

"Sorry but I don't want to let people I care about die."

Elijah collected himself. “ I think you should leave.” his cold distant voice said.

You could not believe what you heard. “So you finally decided to dismiss your whore.” your voice said without your permission.

You waited for a reaction. The scene reminded you too much of how Dean broke your heart almost 3 years ago. You wanted to tell him this was unfair. You wanted him to say anything. Elijah said nothing to you. 

“Have a great life with Hayley.” You threw at him as you left the room not bothering to pack anything and not stopping to tell anyone else goodbye.

The last few years of your life had been defined by the Wincheasters and Mikealsons. You were determined to crave something out for yourself. You decided to start by leaving your items at the compound. You started your new life, but you hoped for a call that would never come.


End file.
